


A God's Chance

by GoodTimesRolling



Series: Recurrence [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Astrid, BAMF Hiccup, BAMF Toothless, Blacksmith Hiccup, Dedicated Hiccup, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Hiccup - Freeform, Gobber's Humor, Gods And Their Whims, Hiccup Doesn't Shoot Toothless Down, Hiccup Is No Pushover, Male Astrid, Overprotective Stoick, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reliving Your LIfe Is Not All Sunshine And Roses, Second Chance at Life, She Takes No Bullshit, bully Snotlout, father-daughter fluff, fluff in general, future knowledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodTimesRolling/pseuds/GoodTimesRolling
Summary: Drago Bludvist won against the Berkians and in a show of dominance and power, beheaded their once savior and heir. All things, however, are not how they seem. Hiccup wakes up six years ago, thoroughly confused and more than a little nauseous at dragon raids still happening, her friends not being her friends, Asher ignoring her along with everyone else, her father not knowing what to do with her, and her leg still attached. Even though she loved her village, friends, Asher, and her father, it seemed almost cruel for the gods to make her go through it all over again. But on the bright side, she has a chance to correct her mishaps. Despite it costing her so much. Let it not be said that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III ever made the same mistake twice.





	A God's Chance

**A Nightmare’s Dream**

 

Hiccup woke up. She could still briefly remember the sword biting into the back of her neck as Drago Bludvist beheaded her. She, regretfully, remembered in perfect clarity the screams and pleas of the proud Hooligans as they watched it unfold before them. She remembered Asher, her betrothed, crying and screaming for her as he fought to get to her despite the dragons holding him back. She remembered her mother, Valka, beseeching Drago for mercy to spare her baby girl, to take her instead. She remembered Toothless watching on with no reaction, no emotion, nothing, as Drago took her life and destroyed her people’s last hope of salvation.

 

In those final moments before the sword was swung, she remembered cradling her dead father in her arms with her mother beside her as Hiccup wept over the family she might've had once again, and now never would. As she cried for the man who had always protected and cared for her, even if it never seemed like that before the Red Death. Hiccup remembered.

 

She remembered **everything**.

 

Hiccup didn’t take stock of her surroundings as she bolted up and ran to the bucket she instinctively knew was in the corner near the desk. After she finished emptying her stomach’s contents, she was still in a state of shock, panic, and anxiety. Her thoughts going from one thing to another, her mind trying to get her to accept what had happened and make sense of it. _‘I died. My people are left defenseless against a psychotic madman. I died! My father is dead, killed by my best friend. I DIED! Toothless couldn’t do anything, he just stood there and watched. I FUCKING DIED! What is going to happen to my people? Is this what being in Valhalla feels like? I HAD MY HEAD FUCKING CHOPPED OFF! What am I-’_

 

“Hiccup?!” She looked up as the door slammed open and found her father there. Still alive. Hiccup let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. _‘He’s alive…. And younger?’_ “Hiccup? Darling, are you alright?” So absorbed in her relief and shock, Hiccup had failed to realize Stoick calling her name and getting closer to her whimpering and heaving form. As he took another hesitant step towards her, she sprung to her wobbly feet and ran (stumbled) into her father’s strong, warm, alive arms. “Daddy…” Hiccup cried brokenly as she clutched Stoick to her and breathed deeply of his scent. The smell of sweat, parchment, and seawater a comfort she never thought she would feel again.

 

Unbeknownst to her, Stoick, still in the main part of the house, had heard Hiccup’s mad scramble to get to her bucket followed by her heaving into it. As they had both shared dinner that night (a rather rare occurrence with dragon raids and Hiccup’s mishaps, not mention the dreaded, imbecilic Twins), he knew that it was not the food that made her sick.

 

Concerned for his daughter, he went to check on her as he called to her. There was no answer and as he neared the door to her room upstairs, he could hear her heartbreaking sobs and chokes. Now in full on panic and overprotective mode, he rushed in and shouted her name. Despite everything he had heard, Stoick was still surprised to see the state Hiccup was in. Her hair mussed, eyes bloodshot red and manic in appearance, clothing crumpled, and her feeble position above the bucket she clutched in a white-knuckle grip. “Hiccup?”  he said in confusion. She was entirely unresponsive with her frantic eyes darting all around Stoick’s form. He took a step and tried calling her again. Nothing.

 

He kept getting closer and closer, continuing to call to her and is worry grew the longer that she didn’t respond. Finally, she snapped out of it and all but barrelled into his chest. Then she said something that made him realize the gravity of his daughter’s distress. It had not been since Hiccup was a small babe that she had called him ‘Daddy.’ So he knew without a doubt that something truly terrible had happened.

 

“Hiccup, ma wee girl, what happened?” Stoick asked as he cradled her to his chest and soothingly ran his hand through her hair. Hiccup, however, could barely hear her father’s question over her frantic crying and being focused on the feeling of his heart beating underneath her head. Thankfully (and rather unfortunately), Stoick has seen enough of war to understand the shock his daughter was going through right now.

 

He easily scooped Hiccup up in his arms and walked over to her bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he had reached the side of the bed, Stoick grabbed her blanket and made his way out of her room and down the stairs. Spying his chair at the table, he quickly went to it and dropped the blanket down before lifting the chair and moving it before the roaring fire. Stoick gathered the blanket up in his arm and settled himself and Hiccup, then wrapped the blanket around her shivering, sobbing form. He knew what his daughter needed right now was time to come to terms with whatever had happened to her, no doubt it was a nightmare. A horrifically realistic nightmare, but a nightmare nonetheless.

 

So he settled himself into his watch as Hiccup continued to cry and cling to him, offering her comfort with gentle gestures and reassurances with his words that she wasn’t alone and he was here for her and always would be, to protect her, guide her, care for her. The last bit made her cry all the harder until she fell into a deep restless sleep.


End file.
